Everything is Not What it Seems
by MissMalfoy394
Summary: Dramione. Things happened to Hermione during the war that would change her life forever. She runs away from friends and family to hide this secret, but a chance encounter five years after her vanishing changes her plans... Contains minor scenes of rape and possible violence, so rated M for now. May change later!
1. Chapter 1

_****_**Hi guys! Me again, MissMalfoy394. My other story (Beneath the Surface) is on momentary hiatus as I have a minor writer's block regarding the next chapter or two. While thinking up the new chapter, I got the idea for this story, so I started it before I lost the idea! I'd say Beneath the Surface will be back soon enough, but for now, enjoy! ~MissMalfoy394 **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Hermione screamed as Bellatrix Lestrange dug the sharp knife into her arm again. She was carving out the word "Mudblood", but unfortunately for Hermione, had only started on the "b".

Bellatrix cackled again, relishing in Hermione's pain. She dug the knife in even deeper and drew more deep red blood from Hermione's arm. Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes, but she forced herself not to cry; she wouldn't give Bellatrix the pleasure of her tears.

Hermione averted her eyes from Bellatrix's crazed face, or her left arm, where Bellatrix was starting on the "l". She caught the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy; her ex-schoolmate (if you were to call him a "mate"). He looked in about as much pain as she was. He was deathly pale, even more so than usual, and looked like he was going to throw up. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to her, and looked like he actually meant it. Hermione nodded slightly and winced again, as Bellatrix started to carve into her arm again.

When Bellatrix was finished, she stood up and admired her work. "Now the whole world will see what you really are, filthy little Mudblood!" she spat at Hermione, who was still lying, almost motionless, on the ground. Bellatrix leant down and grabbed Hermione by the arm, dragging her off the floor to her feet. She dragged Hermione over to Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco, who were standing in the corner of the room, Narcissa and Draco looking like they were going to be sick, and Lucius looking disgusted at the mere sight of Hermione Granger lying on his ballroom floor.

"Draco, my sweet little nephew," Bellatrix cooed, "I have a little present for you. Here!" she threw Hermione at Draco, and Hermione stumbled towards him. "I want my baby nephew to become a man today!" cried Bellatrix. "You know what to do, little Draco. Now, off you go to your bedroom. Run along!" Bellatrix shoved Draco and Hermione out of the ballroom, towards the staircase, and slammed the door behind them. Draco looked at Hermione with remorse, not disgust, and took her hand to lead her to the stairs.

* * *

When Draco and Hermione got to Draco's room, he shut the door, locked it with a number of spells, and led Hermione to his bed. He sat her down on the bed, and sat beside her, unsure of himself.

"Have you ever done this before, Granger?" he asked, looking at Hermione.

She shook her head slowly, not meeting his gaze.

"Well, um, neither have I," he admitted softly, averting his eyes.

"You know we are going to have to do this," he said. "She'll kill us both if we don't."

Hermione knew, but was too scared to speak a word; for fear that she might burst into tears.

After a few moments, she looked at Draco. He had changed since their last year at Hogwarts together. He looked drained, completely exhausted. He was so pale, and he looked skinnier than he used to be. His hair wasn't as shiny or soft-looking as it had been, and his once-silver eyes had dulled to a dark grey colour.

Hermione finally plucked up her famous Gryffindor courage, looked up at Draco, and softly whispered, "Alright."

She wasn't entirely sure Draco heard her, so she said it again, "alright. I'll do it. Let's just please get it done and over with."

Draco finally came to his senses and looked back at Hermione. He could see the fear so clearly in her eyes, and guessed that she could probably see the same in his. He took her hand and said, "I'm not going to say any bullshit and pretend it doesn't hurt; because it will for you, but I promise that I will try make it as painless as I possibly can. My aunt will check my memory, and quite possibly yours to make sure that we did do as she asked, so I will have to act rough and as if I don't care, but I promise you Hermione, I will make it as easy as possible."

Even though Hermione and Draco had never gotten along together before, Hermione completely and utterly trusted him. She nodded her head again, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes to try block out what would be a moment she would never want to remember again, ever.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to go into the details of the encounter for now, but it may crop up later as flashbacks. You have been warned! ~MissMalfoy394**


	2. Chapter 1: Start Spreading the News

**Everything is Not What it Seems **

**Chapter One **

The war was finished. Voldemort was dead. The Death Eaters had either been sent off to Azkaban or killed. But Hermione Granger had another problem of her own. She was three months pregnant with a child that belonged to her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. Nobody knew, not even Ron, Hermione's new boyfriend. They eventually got together after the war, as both Ron and Hermione needed a feeling of security and safety, and they found that with each other.

Hermione wasn't sure about how she felt with Ron as her boyfriend. She had known him since she was eleven years old, and they had been best friend ever since. They, along with Harry, were the famous Golden Trio, the heroes of the Second Wizarding War. Hermione knew that she loved Ron, but wasn't sure of in what way she loved him. In a way, she loved him like she loved Harry, as a brother, but she also had stronger feelings for Ron too. She had had a crush on Ron since their second year, but Hermione was unsure of whether her feelings for him were remains of that school girl crush, or if she really did love him.

Hermione and Ron had had an unusual relationship since the war. After Hermione's experiences in Malfoy Manor*, she didn't like much physical contact with other people. She just about bared formal contact, as in shaking hands with people, but anything remotely intimate made Hermione squirm and feel nauseous. That caused a major problem in her relationship with Ron. Anytime he wanted to hug or kiss her, Hermione avoided it. Sometimes he wouldn't notice, but then other times he would and would get quite upset over it. They had had a few arguments over the lack of intimacy, which caused another problem for Hermione; her pregnancy.

Harry and Ron knew, or presumed, that Hermione was a virgin. She hadn't told either of them about what happened at Malfoy Manor, because she didn't want to have to relive that night, and she also didn't want her two friends knowing about that either. They had never gotten along with Malfoy, and Hermione knew that if she told them what had happened, they would never forgive him.

Since Hermione had a problem with intimacy with Ron, there was no way that he would be the father to her child. She didn't want to tell anybody about the baby, but knew that sooner or later she would have to tell someone. She was living in Grimmauld Place with Harry, until she found a place of her own to stay. Harry didn't want to live alone directly after the war, and neither did Hermione. Her parents were still in Australia, so she had nowhere to live. Harry offered for her to stay in Number 12, so she accepted the offer and moved in. Ron and Ginny were often over to stay the night, even though Ron and Hermione never shared a bed. Hermione enjoyed living with Harry, as it felt like she and Harry were brother and sister living together, which suited her just fine.

It was a dull, dreary Wednesday evening at the beginning of August. Hermione was at home alone in Grimmauld Place, waiting for Harry to come home. He had been at an interview for the Auror course, which he was hoping to start in September with Ron. Hermione checked the clock again. It was five minutes to seven. Harry said that he would be home at seven o'clock, but he hadn't arrived yet. Hermione had big news to tell him, but she was terrified. She wanted to tell Harry and get it done and over with, but she felt that she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

Hermione took a deep breath and stared at the clock again. Four minutes to seven. The 'tick-tock' of the clock that was sitting on the mantel piece seemed to be ticking very slowly, but incredibly loudly today. Hermione wasn't sure if it always had been like that, or if she was just imagining.

She had rehearsed the conversation she was about to have with Harry a hundred times in her head, and just hoped it would go the way she wanted it too.

As Hermione sighed for the 39th time in the last twenty minutes, Harry appeared in the fireplace, with just two minutes and twelve seconds to spare. Hermione jumped up from the couch and leapt towards Harry, hugging him tightly. "How did it go?" She asked, letting Harry go and leading him to the couch. They both sat down, and Hermione looked at Harry expectantly, waiting for him to tell her about his day, before she broke the news.

Harry ran his hand through his messy hair, and leant back on the couch. "Hermione, it was amazing!" he exclaimed. For the next twenty minutes, Harry told Hermione everything that had happened in the interview. He had had to do a practical exam, and then an interview with the Head Aurors.

Harry talked about his day for about a half an hour. Hermione's nerves started to return when he started to end his story, and knew that he was going to ask her about her day, and then Hermione would have to tell Harry her news. The news that she had been dreading to tell him all day.

When Harry finished his story, as Hermione predicted, he asked her about her own day. Even though she had been rehearsing what she was going to say for majority of her day, Hermione was tongue-tied.

"Well," she started. "I did some packing."

"Packing? For what?" Harry asked confusion clear on his face.

Hermione took a deep breath to steady her nerves, but it didn't work.

"Harry, I'm going to Australia. I'm going to find my parents."

It took Harry a few moments to process Hermione's words. When he realised what she said, he looked torn between shocked, happy, and sad.

"That's great, Hermione," he said at last. "Who are you going with?"

This was the part that Hermione had been dreading the most. She wasn't going with anyone, she was gong alone.

"Harry, I'm going alone," Hermione said softly, waiting for his reaction. She didn't have to wait long. Harry's face changed from shocked, happy and sad, to slightly angry, hurt and confused.

"Why alone, Hermione? Ron and I would have gone with you! Or Ginny. Even Neville and Luna would have gone with you!"

Hermione took his hand, and made him sit down again. Harry was her closest friend, even closer than Ginny, or even Ron. They had a brother/sister bond that they shared with nobody else, and Hermione knew that she could tell Harry everything.

"Harry, please listen. I need to do this alone. This is something I need to do, by myself. If I could, I would take you and Ron with me, but I can't. I don't know how long I'm going to be in Australia, and I can't delay you and Ron with your Auror training. Ginny has her Quidditch starting soon, and Neville is going to Hogwarts to be a Herbology Professor, while Luna will be off travelling, searching for some crazy creature. I need to find my parents alone. I was the one who put them in this mess; I have to be the one to get them out."

After Hermione had finished, she sat back on the couch and closed her eyes. The next minute, she was scooped up into Harry's arm, in a big bear hug. Even though she and Harry were nearly the same height, he still was taller and he enveloped Hermione in a hug that was in no way romantic.

When Harry let her go, he asked another question that Hermione was dreading; "What are you going to tell Ron?"

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading the Prologue of this book, hope you enjoyed Chapter One! Sorry I didn't get it up sooner, I was sick:( I'm not too happy about this chapter, especially towards the end, but what can you do! Please Review, they will be greatly appreciated! Thanks again! ~MissMalfoy394**


End file.
